In train systems, a train is typically made up of a plurality of train units (e.g., multiple independent cars of a base unit) coupled together. A number of train units coupled together make up the train and the train configuration/formation should be determined (e.g., the length of the train and a position of each car in the formation and the location of each of the vital on-board controllers (VOBCs) of the train). Several existing methods are used to determine the train length and position. One method is an independent verification of the train length using a secondary (i.e., external) detection system including axle counters that determine the length of the train by counting the number of axles of the train units as it enters the system. To determine a position of the VOBC, a wayside computing device determines a position of each VOBC by communicating with the VOBC on board the train unit and determining its position on the guideway thus deducing the length of the train and the position of each VOBC unit on the train. By determining the position of each VOBC, and the train length, the wayside computing device determines an order of the train units with respect to a lead end of the train
In another method, a train operator manually inputs train configuration/formation information via an input device. In parallel, the secondary detection system along with the inputted configuration/formation information is used to determine train length and the VOBC position. In still another method, the inputted information may be further enhanced by performing verification through the wayside computing device via communication with each VOBC, without the use of the secondary detection system.